1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shrinkage setting process for causing a cloth material to retain a sufficient degree of stretchability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore the shrinkage setting process for cloth material has been carried out by immersing the cloth material in a liquid resin to impregnate it with the liquid resin to cause it to retain stretchability. However, permanent stretchability could not be expected from the conventional shrinkage setting process carried out with a liquid resin. The resin gradually comes off the cloth obtained from this process as the cloth is repeatedly washed and the cloth is eventually stretched out completely losing its stretchability. Thus, in accordance with the conventional method, the stretchability of a cloth material is obtainable only temporarily. Besides, the use of a liquid resin for such a purpose causes an increase in the processing cost. The present invention is directed to the solution of these problems encountered with the conventional method.